The Legend of Spyro: The Darkness Reborn or Return
by spyrosfan
Summary: Malefor is gone or is he? Warning Adventrue starts slow at first so no flames plx. SpyroXCynder Romance during the fiction the Genres Adventure/fantasy so it can be open to throw in some other minor themes. So will Malefor return or will someone new come. I AM BACK BABY CHAPTER 6 TEASER UP DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY PROFILE.
1. prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro plot or charaters this plot is mine and i threw in some more charaters**

* * *

><p>Prologe<p>

_"Even in the Brightest of days the Darkness can at times rise up against the Light _

_and attempt to take control but it will always fail if there is Hope_

_and heros to lead that hope though the Darkness_

_and bring the day back to the Lght_

_but if the heros fall weather to Death or Corruption then hope shall fall_

_and all is lost in the world of the living."_

* * *

><p><strong>I get it you dont want the stupid prologe but its the only way i can start a story every other way feels wrong<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: what happened

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro story or Characters this plot is mine**

**Finally I got the first chapter done now on to the story and then another few days chapter 2 should be coming I hope.**

**Update: This Chapter was changed i corrected the mistake a few people pointed this out one in reviews the others in PM i changed Cynder's scale color to black because after reviewing my DOTD game i agree completely  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: what happened<p>

Dragon Realms

Time: The dawn after the defeat of Malefor

Two dragons lay sleeping under the shade of a tree some 3 miles form the mountain where they defeated the dark master. One dragon's scales were of a royal purple he had orange membranes in the wings a golden under belly and golden horns and spikes along his back and golden tail blades His name is Spyro. Next to Spyro there lay a black dragoness named Cynder her scales were a black color and she had a magenta under belly and wing membranes. she also has ivory horns and talons and has silver braces on her neck, tail and on her 2 front paws and she has a silver shiny tail blade.

Cynder is the first to awake

_"Why does my head feel like I just got hit by that golem thing" _Cynder thought _"...and why am I so tired."_

Slowly the events of yesterday begin to come back to her and the more she remembers the more puzzled she becomes at how they are both still alive and what breaks this puzzlement is when she remembers what happened during the world ending.

_"Oh... oh my what will he think of me... not to mention what was I thinking" C_ynder was going nuts in her head afraid of rejection and afraid what would he think if she got rejected she thought that it was imposable for a hero of his caliber to fall for a reformed evil dragoness _"I've probably tried to kill him countless times not that I can remember any of it"_ she was nervously pacing in front of the small stream next to where they slept while she was worrying.

Spyro stirred to life next to her snapping her out of her daze

_"Well I guess I wont have to wait long." _Cynder thought in relief

The purple dragon slowly came to consciousness his head was pounding and even though he was just sleeping he still felt as tired as he was last night.

He groaned opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Cynder taking a drink from the stream.

"Uhh is it just me or does your head hurt this much as well" said Spyro

"Well mine does but I bet it's a lot less than you ... just what happened when..."

"I really don't know after we beat malefor it's really just a big blur."

Cynders heart skipped a beat "So your telling me you don't remember any one saying anything from thereon out." Cynder said

"Ah no I do remember some one saying something before I repaired the world but I don't remember what" said Spyro

"Oh ok" said Cynder _"Well I don't really know weather this is good or bad I could keep building our friendship but what will happen if he remembers before I'm sure." _

"So Cynder what should we do now" Spyro said snapping Cynder out of it

"...I think we should start heading back to warfang with everything that has happened I think that they might think that were dead"

"Ok sounds good I have just one Question before we head out."

"Sure Spyro what is it"

"Uhh where are we" said Spyro

"That is a good question"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I managed to get this chapter done as always read and review so until then everyone Il be reading your stuff and writing more so see ya <strong>

**Now to do the next Chapter**

**P.S The more people review the faster I update I got ideas now but I doubt it will last**


	3. A little white lie

**A/N: well what you've all been waiting for Chapter 2 wow I did not know that so many people would read this I need to write longer chapters **

**Now how to work in more characters so people are not board ****And I need help doing something I need help creating OC's so can you guys send me ideas in your reviews or in private messaging**

**POLL: I have a poll up should I put Ember and Flame into the story yes or no?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Dragon realms

Date: day after the defeat of Malefor

Time: 11:00

Location: Warfang

Terrador looked out at the sad ruins of the city a large portion of Warfang was destroyed during Spyro's and Cynder's fight with the giant earth golem shortly due to a large number of buildings were destroyed with the golem barley any more were destroyed with the world breaking apart and thankfully the walls remained in tact the bad part about all of this was that for some reason with the obvious defeat of Malefor the dark army still continued to be-sedge the crippled city. Thankfully even though they continued to throw themselves at the walls. The soldiers of Warfang were now holding them off with apparent ease.

_"Now our only problem is getting enough food and supply shipments Through the tunnel leading to Avalar Valley"_ Terrador thought somewhat amused as he watched the archers pick off some of the Dark army as they retreated yet again back to their camps. _"They are getting bold though that was the third attempt this week, even though each battle is shorter than the last "_

He turned and waited for Volteer and Cyril to come and give him battle reports it saddened him to be the one in charge even though he liked the position of power he missed his friend Ignitus it worried him that he had not seen the fire guardian return nor had he seen Spyro or Cynder return yet. Also it was taking more and more to keep Sparks occupied and not asking about them every 3 minutes. Then he saw the other two guardians taking to the skies as they winged their way toward him. _"I hope they get here soon then I can stop thinking that the worst has happened and that we will never see them again_."

* * *

><p>Spyro sat over looking the valley of Avalar at the top of one of its many water falls next to him sat Cynder they had after a couple hours of flying chanced upon Avalar valley then they decided to take a detour and visit the cheetah village that they had saved during their last visit he was semi surprised to see a good number of the trees in the valley fallen over from the earthquake<p>

He looked over at Cynder and realized his lie was bad for the tenth time today he now knowing his love could not confess to her that he lied about remembering what happened yesterday with out hurting her and he knew it.

_"If I don't tell her then what do I do. I am more likely to tear my self apart then to tell her I lied... and if I told her what would she think of me then she might love me now but will she after she knows" _Spyro just shook his head and looked at the ground lost in his thoughts.

Cynder saw him look from her to down at his feet_ "something must be bothering him"_ she thought "hey Spyro is something wrong" snapping him back to reality

"Uhh no no I am fine, do you want to go down and show our selves to them." he said quickly changing the conversation

"Yeah sure lets get going" said Cynder _"its probably nothing ... I should not worry so much about him he's Spyro after all"_

They flew down off of the waterfall to the remains of the cheetah village they saw a lot of female cheetahs moving about the wreckage's and others trying to keep other still standing structures from becoming wreckage's

The first person they met was incidentally the one they saved their last time in Avalar. Meadow

"Well you are the last two people I expected to see here." said Meadow

"The way you said that it looks like you thought we were dead" said Cynder

"No I only meant that I least expected to see our hero's here... you were sent by Warfang right"

"No why would...has anything happened scene we killed the dark master" said Spyro

"Not really besides the world coming apart and then smashing back together I thought they sent you to pick up supply's for Warfang"

"We haven't been in Warfang sense the destroyer set out to destroy the world we've been a little busy killing Malefor and getting lost." said Cynder sheepishly

Meadow chuckled "I see well when we send the next shipment of supply's tomorrow we will send word of your appearance unless you go with the shipment."

"That depends on if were rested enough tomorrow I don't know about Cynder but I am still really tired do you have any place we can stay the night" said Spyro

"I'll work something out till then see if you can help out around here it would be much appreciated." said Meadow

"Ok " said Spyro as Meadow hobbled away with the help of a crutch on account of his broken ankle several cheetahs came up shortly after wards and started bombarding him with questions and now that Spyro thought about it there weren't that many males left in the village scene they ended up aiding Warfang it would not surprise him if he was left in charge of the village

The rest of the day they spent helping to clear away debris while salvaging what they can and this got the villagers thinking if Malefor is no longer around why not build more permanent housing. That is still tied into their natural surroundings and late in the day Meadow announced that there will be a feast tonight celebrating the death of the dark master and the return of their heroes Spyro and Cynder. Then Meadow led them to a small hut where they could stay for the duration of their visit.

It felt good after a long day of work to go back to where they were staying to freshen up for the evening Spyro was done in 5 minutes Cynder not so much...

"Cynder are you done yet we have a feast to be at it would not look good if we were late"

"All right I'll be down in a minute." said Cynder "_sheesh what is making him so antsy we came here to freshen up with 45minutes to do it in." _

Cynder came out of the hut and as soon as she did she saw that the sun was beginning to set and the feast was at sunset "_no wonder he's freaking out on me I've been in there for at least half an hour" _

"Ready to go now?" said Spyro rising from his resting place

"Are you ready?" she suggested teasingly

"And were going to be late unless we fly fast" he said as he was spreading his wings

"And who said we were flying I say we walk and just be a little late" she said while walking past him very seductively

"Hmm ok you got me." He said, "_A little walk can't hurt"_

After about ten minutes of walking they were half way there and he finally got up the courage to tell her.

"Cynder… can we stop for a minute…" Spyro said

"Oh uhh ok what's up"

"Cynder there's … there's something I have to tell you." In his head his thoughts were racing, as time seemed to slow down _"oh man how hard can it be to confess that I lied and that I heard her and that I love her!"_

"Spyro are you ok?" said Cynder _"What's going on there is nothing to make him this tense unless …he remembers and he is unsure of what he is about to do oh no what's going to happen."_

"Yea it's… just that well… I actua-

He was cut off as a two clubs moving in unison stuck the back of his and Cynder's head with a dull thud Cynder was out cold before she even hit the ground but Spyro got a good look and it appeared that their attackers were big burly apes and it just seemed like one was vaguely familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know you all were expecting a little more but hey this idea came to me and I went with it and got one more idea for next chapter so till next time see you.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: The Attack And The Long Walk?

**A/N: Holy crap I got to start writing faster this is a attempt at a longer chapter but hopefully I can get longer as we go on. Also may be I will take less time to write it.**

**Greeting readers… I am surprised… I got the inspiration from so many people and thank you to my readers and please keep reviewing the reviews keep me going in my work I feed off of them so please keep the food coming. Also to those of you who guessed it the big Ape that looked so familiar his name is… wait wait a minute your trying to get secrets out of me oh I see how it is my lips are sealed if you want to know so badly just read on**

**Oh and by the way grab you youtube engines there is song in here**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Spyro Franchise alls I own is the plot and my own oc's **

Gaul's POV

This is just perfect my prey is here right where they should not be strange when they killed me before I was resurrected by the my Master. I stand over the unconscious bodies of Spyro and Cynder and was amused that my Masters two greatest adversaries were brought down by two good thwacks from my assassins clubs. I began barking orders to them in my own harsh language (A/N: gladly I have been able after long hours put in been able to translate) "Take them too the portal make sure they stay unconscious don't kill them but make sure that they don't wake in transit to the site!" My assassins hurried to comply he meanwhile went to the small grove where the rest of his troops where waiting to ambush the cheetahs at their "feast" unbeknownst to them it would be very short. I was considering Our plans for them _"the dark masters will lives on they were foolish enough to think he is dead. Well they will soon learn that there is no way that we shall be defeated. And they think I am dead. Well they are sure in for a surprise."_

He was now coming upon the cheetah celebration and there were a number of cheetahs surrounding this one orange colored cheetah and asking a bunch of questions.

"But Meadow where is he it is not like him to be late"

"Don't worry my friends I am sure he is just taking his time in getting here after all he saved us all isn't he allowed to take his time now that Malefor is dead."

Gaul now stepping out of hiding with 90 other apes he started speaking the dragonotic tongue his slow and halting speech showed his unfamiliarity with the language "allow me to correct your mistake in that last sentence cheetah the Dark Master is very much alive Though you may not be here to see his rise to power." Even as he spoke he was cursing in his mind at their inability to kill them_ "it is just too bad that we cant just kill them here that would raise suspicion no we have to take them prisoner as per our orders though I may just kill a few and then tell my master that we captured Spyro and Cynder as well."_

(Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses starts)

"Rah rah rou rah" *Groan* (A/N: that roughly translates to "get them" in ape though there is a couple swear words in there) "Oh and by the way welcome to the Jungle."

The mass of apes charged forward brandishing their clubs high above their heads (using clubs they are not to kill by orders) yelling wiled war cries or laughing or screaming or all of the above.

At first it seemed like the cheetah's would hold their own only 3 were subdued and the apes lost 10 men at first but then Gaul decided to join the party him brandishing a large elegant war sword while the cheetahs were occupied the ape king would go past and using the hilt of his sword bringing it down on cheetahs collar bones hard effectively knocking them down for the other apes to knock unconscious if they weren't already after plowing though 20 or so cats he came upon the leader he recognized him as the one referred to Meadow he stopped directly in front of him.

"Wha… Why?… Why would you do this?"

"HA Why?…Why I'll tell you why because taking the entire village here is what our master wants it will effectively cut Warfang off from the rest of the world then it will only be a mater of time before they surrender and give in to the inevitable." He said then looking around "Also if I were you I'd surrender now."

There were only about 10 cheetahs standing now from the original 80 and the apes only lost a total of 15 men.

(welcome to the jungle ends)

Meadows eyes went wide with horror _"how could they take that may out and lose so little? I mean their apes…This will be a blight on my honor but." _"Looks like we have no choice we surrender… Ape!"

The apes quickly subdued the rest of the cheetahs Gaul then said, "Knock them out and Load um up"

Then Meadow saw a large cart roll out of the glade and that was all before a club struck him across the back of the head.

Realm: Human A.K.A Earth

Date: May 1, 2012

Location: at least 20mi inside ape territory

POV Lt. Ohera

The terrain was wooded that was the first odd thing that I noticed when I woke up cold hard earth his hands bound behind his back and I looked around and saw three of his comrades bound in the same matter then I remembered the huge ass battle that took place three days ago and it was still ringing in my ears and I could not believe that we lost the odds were that they were going to win. I still remembered his commander telling him about the mission.

Flashback

"Well boy you got what you finally want! Were being deployed to the front. Our orders are to take out a troop of an estimated 10,000 apes and all me and you got to do this with is 1500 men this is not going to be easy." Said Col. Barns

"Sir are you serious this is going to be easy as pie. They don't even use guns we can wipe them all out and not lose a man even if they get their numbers wrong again."

"Hahaha not this time… this time we can only take 10000 units of ammo" the Colonel said his expression darkening considerably

"Hehe good one sir… you are joking right" the colonel did not answer "But…But that's only 25 thousand rounds if theirs much more than 10 thousand apes we will be hard pressed to beat them off what is Washington thinking!"

"Washington has a lot on their minds now I have neglected to tell you where the enemy is…"

"So where?"

" About100km north east in a city called Newark."

"So this is some last mangy attempt to save D.C.'s ass by god their mad!"

End flashback

"_So here we are being hauled across the country side like bags of grain,"_ someone near grunting snapped him out of his train of thought

I looked over to see GySgt. John O'Brien rolling over in his sleep his hands bound as well I kept looking around and saw that the rest of my fellow marines were bound in the same manor and when I saw the colonel I thought I was going to vomit I saw large gashes and bruises all along his body and when I saw that I was also bound I felt relived and then confused _"Why do I feel relived?" _ I thought then I realized why and wound up asking this question in return _"Why bind the dead?" _ Then I saw their captor apes starting to wake and I knew from last night they wake by beating them over the head repeatedly so I did the only respectable thing I kicked one of my comrades in the stomach to wake him and was going to proceed to do this with each my comrades except for the colonel I knew that I was not waking up any time soon until…

*Wham*

"*grunt* Lieutenant WHAT THE HE-" I kicked him again in the face for good measure, and to shut him up before he woke some of the apes. The good news is that he failed to wake the apes but he successfully woke the other marines.

"Johnny if you want to keep your head where it belongs on your head I suggest you shut up." Johnny is John's nickname.

"uhh yes lieutenant."

"Good, now does any one have a blade or gun?"

"Lieutenant if any of us had a gun or blade we would not be in this situation."

I particularly hated his bad puns but he was right in this case if anyone had a weapon we would not be at the mercy of 3 apes they had us walking in a northern direction all of yesterday night and most likely all of today. I also noticed the fact that Will had been unnaturally quiet he had normally been the so called "life and soul of the party" but now he is so distant and quiet that it was disturbing. Poor kid though I guess it is to be expected of him now that his first mission has ended in disaster, and that he has been captured by apes no less!

Just then the apes started to stir I hoped we would not be walking all day to day but something told me that that was very unlikely we would most likely be walking all day again. To my utter despair I am right

"On your feet maggots"

We all hurried to comply we learned quite quickly yesterday that they have barbed whips at their belts when John Made this wise crack about waiting till later I told him not too but that idiot does not listen to half the things I say. After the first lash he got hit with I managed to convince the ape that I could keep him in line for them and keep him out of trouble. Strangely enough he or at least I think it was a he stopped whipping John and said, "make sure you do or it will be both your heads!" and backed off it was a very odd occurrence I guess they prefer people staying out of trouble.

Now that we were on our feet it was quite obvious that we would be walking all day again.

"Get moving you hairless brute!"

I am not sure how large an insult it is to be called hairless but I don't really care. And we start walking in silence for the third day after the assault.


	5. Warfang falls

Always in the Dark Masters presence Gual and his fellow apes have been on edge on edge was the understatement of the day when he and his men walked into the chamber that held the large crystal that was at the bottom of mount Malefor as he and his two guards immediately felt fear as that feeling of "your being watched" washed over them.

"This had better be good news because being stuck in a crystal by your enemies shortens ones temper drastically."

'I thought he always had a short temper,_'_ thought Gual to himself as he carefully prepared his response to his Master.

"WELL!" The Dark Master roared.

"W-W-We took 4 more provinces in the human world an-

"Good how many new slaves did we aquire?"

Gual nuged one of the smaller apes forward 'the good thing about being the king is you do not have to give bad news' Gual thought

"Yes?" said the Dark Master

"w-w-Well sir we have taken over ten thousand slaves in these four provinces."

He was silent a moment then said "Out of the ten so called States that you have taken you have only gotten NINTIEY THOUSAND SLAVES WHEN WE SHOULD HAVE NEARLY NINE HUNDRED THOUSAND." In the Dark Master's rage he sent out a purple beam of pure energy out of one of the ends of the crystal and into the small ape an unnatural non-worldly scream was heard by all and then a flash of light the ape was gone and in its place was a smoking crater and a pair of legs marking where the ape once stood the attack must have been unbearably loud and everyone knew it but strangely it was just unnaturally silent the Dark Master broke the silence "Honestly if I knew you apes were just as incompetent as you looked I would have never sent you, things were so much better when I had Cynder under my command she could follow orders and make sure you did as well"

Gual dared to step forward with a demeanor that stated don't make idle threats you know you need us. When every other living thing in the room was shaking its brains out "Sir there is something that makes up for this"

"WELL!"

"Sir we have captured Spyro and Cynder."

"…You must be joking there is no possible way that…you are serious." The king only nodded "Where are they? WHERE!" the Dark Master's crystal was beginning to pulsate with pent up energy it would almost fade to nonexistence and then get so bright to the degree that it was almost blinding to the apes around it many of them turned away but the Ape King who was the closest did not.

"Why my Master They are right here" the ape king stepped aside to reveal two unconscious figures one purple one black bound with thick ropes and chained to the stone cart with metal muzzles on there jaws effectively rendering harmless if they awoke "Gual what have I told you about their capabilities" the Dark Master said almost disappointed

Really my lord do you think I am incompetent though we are having trouble adapting the heumans technology we still have got some of it down to a science" Gual hit a button on a square metal remote and out of the stone cart rose a ring of Dark Crystals.

"Perfect" the Dark Master, purred then he paused deep in thought "Where will you put them Gaul." Malefor, mused

"I had a maximum security prison constructed out of a burned out heuman city just for this in fact there is only one cell in the place."

"That will do leave me for now." The crystal dimmed and the presence seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Sir, you did not tell him that it is close to several other prisons as well as the Waygate network."

"Speaking of witch is it functional yet." the King turned his hard glare on the smaller ape

"Y-Y-Yes sir."

* * *

><p>The walk continued for many days and Lt. Shawn Ohera thought, <em>"will this ever end"<em>. Strangely it did end because something came into view what Shawn could tell about it though that it was big it looked like the size of the empire state building then he noticed something else that there were two of them right next to each other. What it looked like a big man made water fall though there was nothing man made about it. At the top there was a round green circle with a brightly glowing green emerald with 2 metal what appeared to be bronze supports coming down from the circular piece and attaching to the structure in a moon shape and between the moon shape and the two pillars that connected to it. Down the middle a thin sheet of water ran down the structure looked elegant even from a distance of 5 miles.

"Hey Lt. do you think they believe in elegance in execution," joked the ever fatful GySgt. O'Brian

"Ha ha ha Johnny shut up if you want to live and I suggest we start calling each other by our first names because we don't know when we will get back to our people so…lets just leave it at that" Retorted, Shawn

"Oh so what your thinking that will get what 3 promotions each when we get back" Replied, Johnny

"Something likes that." Said, Shawn smirking at the idea

"Will what's up man you have not said a word since our capture." said Johnny

Will never answered because he was on the ground out like a light and shortly they were all unconscious again.

* * *

><p>It went from grim to hellish the Guardians tried to send a runner though the tunnel to Avalar only to come out an hour later beaten and bloody with a request for Warfang's immediate surrender. For the past Two days their had also been earth golems surrounding the city and they were finally full circle they had no way out. The Earth guardian decided in the end to take it because it was likely to be the last chance they would get to live to fight another day. Every time they had sent out a mission no one had returned. It was obvious from lack of evidence that the rescue groups could find that they weren't slain only captured which was new for the dark army for before Spyro and Cynder attacked they did not take prisoners. Even now facing capture as the army slowly approached the city now flying a white flag in place of the Warfangian one the creatures on the battlements stood proud.<p>

"Well I guess that this is it for the noble Glacial Blood."

"Cyril Volteer it has been an honor for me to serve with you."

Volteer remained unusually silent on this somber day the day Warfang fell.

The Grublin commander as soon as he saw the white flag called the Advance.

( Play off youtube: Star Wars Soundtracks: Imperial March ( Darth Vader's Theme ))

Apes and gublins a like advanced they came from all directions their numbers increased with each passing day. Out of the tunnel a full batallion of apes and wyvrens marched out within one day they had completely occupyed the city takin all military forces Prisioner and the remaining citizens were quickly put under Marshal Law.

The last city of the dragon realms had fallen.

* * *

><p>Well I am back everyone and amazingly I have found the inspiration to write again so even though it was long over due I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I now have a problem I could up this story to M and give you a detailed account of the torture I am going to force on Spyro and Cynder of I can not you decide in your reviews.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Teaser

**A lot of things happened since last time I'm in college and never have I been so busy. I also Never got around to writing and excuses excuses excuses excuses excuses excuses and more excuses.  
><strong>

**IMPORTANT: The actual torture chapter for spyro and cynder will not be in the story they will be in a one shot that i will make to go along with it. OR you could vote on my profile to make this story M rated and i will put the stuff in here**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did own stuff I would not be here.**

Last time when we left our three human protagonists they were knocked unconscious yet again and carted off through the way gate network that the apes had built. Shawn was the first of the group to awaken here woke the inside of a plain gray tent. What surprised Sean most was that the tent was standard Army construction. Inside with him was a table, a simple stool, and the bed he was laying on.

'What the fuck that was one weird ass dream' he rose to a sitting position rubbed the sleep from his eyes then proceeded to reach under the bed for his gear the only problem was he realized it wasn't there he then proceeded to look under the bed. 'No no no no no… This is not happening' he then rushed the door of his tent and stuck his head out he then observed high wooden walls. As he observed the wall he noted the positions of several sentries then along the bottom of the wall he noted the positions of several guards watching the prisoners he then came to the realization that he was in an enemy prisoner of war camp.

Shawn then felt someone put their hand on his shoulder he turned around wondering a look at being came face to face with a female cheetah Shawn promptly passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SEXY LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spyro awoke quite differently he awoke to black. More specifically he awoke to a bag over his head. When he tried to move he found that he was tied to an object this object felt uncomfortable to him the object he was tied to was none other than a chair meant for a human. Next he heard the door slam open and someone walking into the room. He heard someone set a chair directly in front of him.

"So Spyro the great purple dragon of legend." A voice said tauntingly, sounding distinctly like an ape. "You have something we want and you will give it to us."

"Why would I give anything to you." Spyro said sounding a lot braver than he felt.

"Because if you don't." Spyro heard a click noise and all of a sudden the room was filled with the sound of Cynder screaming.

"CYNDER CYNDER!" he screamed her name out.

"Oh yes Cynder a little Cynder, she can't hear you, can you really think we would give her a reason as to why she has to go through pain or don't worry you will suffer as well and I will enjoy making every moment of that happen."

**Well mostly back this is a little chapter 6 teaser for you I hope to see you soon now that this is no longer on hold.**


End file.
